In general, M2M communication is technology in which wireless communication modules are mounted on various devices (or things) and various communication services are enabled without the intervention of a person or with the minimum intervention of a person, and is technology that enables communication service between devices beyond conventional communication between humans. Such M2M technology surpasses a simple communication function between a person and a device or between devices, and the range of the M2M technology has expanded to a solution for combining communication and IT technology, collecting information about various devices, processing the information as available information, and providing required information in a customized way.
In this case, a device described in the present invention refers to an M2M terminal or an M2M gateway in the field of M2M communication, and a terminal or a gateway is used in the same sense in a short form.
In the M2M standard whose standardization is now being performed, information data managed by a terminal or a gateway device and a server is referred to as resource data. From the viewpoint of data information processing, an M2M service structure is configured such that data collected by a terminal and a gateway device is sent to an M2M server, and the network application of a service provider accesses the resource data of the M2M server and searches for information in accordance with the policies of the service provider without permission for access from a device, that is, the actual owner of the resource data. That is to say, a third party may access the data of a resource owner regardless of the intention of the resource owner because resource data is accessed based on predetermined and preset access rights. The standardization of M2M technology is now in its early stages, and the current M2M technology standard does not propose a specific method of setting the rights to access resource data. Efforts are being made to pursue a method of setting these rights to access data.
In the future, when one specific terminal requires information about the resource data of another terminal, a process of obtaining permission for the right to access another terminal that owns the resource data is required to obtain the information. A method of setting and assigning such data rights may become important technology in future M2M communication for the sharing of information between various terminal devices in the future.